


[Podfic of] The Silenus Club

by Podcath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:27:00] Speranza's Summary: "I won't insult you by explaining the nature of the club," Harold said in a low voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Silenus Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Silenus Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495235) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [The Silenus Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495235)  
 **Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Person of Interest  
 **Length:** 0:27:00  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Rosemary Clooney & Benny Goodman - Memories of You  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?unquba8ssl8s3nu) (13.3 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zj36a9d9lljo1x8) (22.1 MB)  



End file.
